


Someone to talk to

by BubblyKittyGem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, D.VA just needs someone to talk, Drama, Father Reaper, I swear, It's not shippy, Put him in a good light, Reaper is there for the younger peeps, Vent to him, father daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyKittyGem/pseuds/BubblyKittyGem
Summary: D.VA has been feeling down lately, and that isn't going to happen on Reapers watch.





	Someone to talk to

Hana Song or better known to her friends as D.VA sat on the roof of the Overwatch base. She was in bad mood honestly, she even canceled her live stream that was supposed to happen that night. With a deep sigh she looked up at the night sky; beautiful, clear, and not a cloud in sight. The view was painted in stars with a large full moon, there was a chill wind to the air too. The female closed her eyes to and take in the calm atmosphere.  
"You'll freeze if you don't cover up." The female opened her eyes in shock when she felt something warm and fuzzy be dropped on her head. She quickly pulled the pinky blanket off of her face to see Gabriel ,or better known as Reaper, in front of her. "Don't just stare at me like that, say thank you." The large man took a seat next to her while mumbling about how kids these days are so ungrateful.  
"Oh...Thank you." She strained out. The two didn't really have a relationship of any sort, sometimes they just worked together. It was a strictly professional relationship.  
There was a small moment of silence as the two looked up at the night sky together, during that time D.VA placed the blanket around her shoulders and gave Gabe a timid stare. When she noticed that he was turning his face to look at her she quickly looked back down at her lap.  
"What's wrong kid?" He asked her, brining one knee up to his chest so his could rest his chin on it.  
"I'm not a kid!" She answered back quickly out of reflex, before looking back down at her lap. Saying nothing and living for the awkward silence she created.  
Reaper on the other hand just quirked a brow at her before rolling his eyes. Looking up at the moon for some sort of guidance." When I took in Jesse he was a bit older than you." The Mexican male started." He was quick to do what he wanted and talk back to others. Though in reality the kid was miserable he wanted affection but didn't know how to ask for it."  
Hana stared at him from the corner of her eyes, to ashamed to face him directly. "I see that in you. You want to help, but you do it in your own way. You are so fast to throw yourself in danger that you don't care about any of the consequences that follow...and on top of that you really seem like you need someone there for you." He looked away from the moon and faced the younger female. "So let me ask you again, what's wrong?"  
"I..I am just so tired." She shocked herself from how broken she sounded." I am so tired of being seen as the annoying kid who is too head strong. I gave up school to join the army, had to earn the respect from everyone I battled with. Then I come here to help fight for a greater cause and I am treated like a child! I have no respect! I am fighting just as hard as everyone else here, just because I am younger does not mean I don't deserve the same amount of respect everyone else gets." D.VA slammed her fist onto the hard concrete roof, trying her best to fight back her tears.  
She opened her eyes when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, bringing her closer to the other. She bit down on her bottom lip when she felt some tears start to escape her. Hana brought her free hand up to her face and covered her eyes. "I'm sorry." She gulped back a sob." I want to be treated like an adult yet here I am sobbing like a baby."  
Gabe gave a sound of disapproval before resting his chin on her head. "You are allowed to cry, you are allowed to have these feelings. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you are a brave solider." D.VA turned her body slightly and pulled Gabe into a tight hug, she could smell faint cologne that smelled like home.


End file.
